Fan Service
by romantica-san
Summary: Akihiko meets his No. 1 fan and Misaki reacts.


Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Chop. Chop. Chop-

"_EH? Really!?" _

Silence.

Chop…Chop...Chop-

"_I absolutely LOVE your work, Sensei!" _

Silence.

Chop…Chop…Chop-

"_I'd do ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL!" _

CHOP.

Misaki gritted his teeth and glared at the infuriating silver ball of hair a few paces in front of him.

A few minutes ago since he moved to the kitchen to prepare some food, Misaki had been unable to stop peeking at the far end of the sofa in front of him, where Akihiko and his guest sit together talking happily about his latest novel. Well, "happily" wasn't probably the accurate term for it, considering it was mostly the other party chatting away energetically, while his lover quietly smoked his cigarettes and commented a few.

There's really nothing to it actually, just a typical sales technique proposed by their sly former-executive director-now-president to help boost Usagi-san's popularity. As if he still needs it, Misaki thought broodingly. The deal was that one lucky loyal reader would get an exclusive date with Usagi-san for a day. It wasn't an easy task though, with the conditions for participating so difficult and tiresome, and on the other end, knowing that the Great Usami Akihiko is every bit of an antisocial. But then Isaka-san was still able to pull it off, and the event was well received, with thousands of eager fans participating.

It wasn't surprising, considering Usagi-san's success and popularity. It was imaginable how enormous his fandom could be. What surprised him, or rather, shocked him, was that it was fairly easy to have the old man agree to the whole setup. It usually takes days of consistent nagging and convincing, and of using any means possible, to drag the stubborn man to attend his own awarding ceremony! But this time, Isaka-san had only sat with him for less than an hour, and he then quietly agreed to it, with one condition that the fan service would have to be conducted in his house! Even Aikawa-san was struck silly!

"_Really Sensei? That's amazing!" _ came the ear-piercing, excited squeal.

Could it be that the old man was fishing for praises, so he agreed to do it? Misaki frowned in suspicion, and then quickly dismissed the notion since his lover had never cared about others' opinions, well except his anyway. Anything he say, whether intentional or not, was always taken to heart and executed in the most high-handed and quickest time possible. In that sense, it was pretty obvious where he stands in Akihiko's priority list…so he shouldn't really be bothered with a silly fan date, even if it's done right in front of him.

He had no qualms about the whole thing actually. Really. Being a fan of a mangaka, he knew what it felt like to have a chance like that. Starry eyes, dreamy smile, silly gestures and nervous giggles…hadn't he been in the exact same disposition with Ijuiin-sensei the first time?

And neither is there anything wrong with Usagi-san. Just like most idols, he did pretty much the same thing. Smile courteously, answer carefully, thank the fan for the support…

Yes that's right, he absolutely had no right to feel pissed at what he's seeing now.

But the problem is, he is. Very, very pissed.

And he wasn't sure if it's because the fan who won was a guy…or that his lover seemed to be genuinely smiling at the guy, or that the guy happened to look a bit like himself, or that the guy was seriously blushing and smiling idiotically at his lover...or maybe all of it.

Misaki subconsciously glared at the oblivious fan, carefully scrutinizing the young man's features and body language. This guy is nothing like him, he thought rebelliously. Alright fine, he amended, maybe the guy does share a few attributes, such as having the same style of plain jacket, shorts and sneakers…even having the same messy black hair he does…and somewhat same height as he…BUT, he quickly countered, he, Takahashi Misaki, would never ever, ever, in his entire existence in this planet, look at someone like this guy does!

That look, he scowled in disgust, is that of a pure, deep, helpless infatuation. This fan practically worships the ground Akihiko walks on…literally. He never looked at someone that way, not even Ijuuin-sensei.

Pause.

He didn't, did he?

Misaki bit on his lower lip as thousands of flashbacks played through his mind, all featuring his possessive lover spitting mad with jealousy as he, self-proclaimed Ijuiin's No. 1 fan, go starry-eyed with each new release of "The Kan", which at each time since he started working in Marukawa, was hand-delivered by the author himself.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders as the arrow of truth pierced through.

He really had no right to feel angry about it, right? He reprimanded himself. Neither should he complain about it, or even breathe a word about it, he thought in frustration.

Crap. The mere thought of having himself on the same boat as their guest is enough to make him mad. What's worse is that he had no one else to blame but himself. Misaki pursed his lips, grabbed a nearby radish, and chopped away furiously.

As if sensing something wrong, Akihiko glanced towards the kitchen and pinned his eyes on the overly zealous chef behind the counter.

"_Sensei?"_

The foreign voice snapped him out of his trance, and Akihiko smiled apologetically. To cover for his blatant lack of attention to the topic at hand, he quickly thought of a question that would definitely engage the other party to another tirade of "how I became your greatest fan" history. And the first thing that came to mind, and which he unhesitatingly blurted out was, "So just how much do you like me?"

Three sounds could be heard simultaneously: a soft "eh?" from a surprised guest, a hiss of pain from the kitchen, and a loud clang as the knife was dropped on the counter top.

"What happened?" Akihiko asked quickly as he jumped from his seat to move towards the kitchen, his worry evident.

"Nothing," Misaki quickly answered, his other hand clamped around the injured finger, keeping the pressure to prevent further bleeding. Seeing Akihiko approach, he turned around to hide the injury.

Hearing none of that, Akihiko clamped his hands on Misaki's shoulders and forced the young man to turn around and face him. That done, his eyes sought the bloody finger and frowned, "It looks deep. I don't think sucking on it will be enough to-"

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki shouted in embarrassment, his face beet red as he remembered the last time he sucked on Akihiko's injured finger, and the tumultuous round of sex they had after.

Akihiko had first looked surprised at Misaki's sudden outburst, but after a quick look at the young man's face, he finally understood. Then he smiled, a very wicked, sexy smile.

Misaki's face couldn't be redder. The old man wasn't thinking dirty! That meant he was the thinking-and judging from the old man's smile now, it's apparent he remembered it now too! He suddenly wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"Misaki, do you want me to-"

"NO!" came the immediate reply, and then realizing they had another pair of eyes looking on, Misaki struggled out of Akihiko's hold and tried to sound casual, "It's nothing…I can take care of it."

When Akihiko tried to embrace him, Misaki acted on instincts and slid away fast. "It's nothing!" he repeated in a panic, "I…I…I'll just go up the room to clean this up. Not to worry!" he added a fake laugh as he made a quick bow towards their guest, turned around and ran up the stairs.

Akihiko just looked on as Misaki ran up the stairs muttering something about a first aid kit in the cabinet. After a soft click of the bedroom door, he turned to look at his fan, who currently was looking back with curious, twinkling eyes.


End file.
